


Your Best Friend's Sister

by Coyote_the_Trickster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Freeform, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyote_the_Trickster/pseuds/Coyote_the_Trickster
Summary: You are visiting your best friend at her childhood home. When she doesn't make it, her younger sister is there to keep you company.
Relationships: Female Reader/Original Female Character, Original Character(s)/Reader, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173





	Your Best Friend's Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank everyone who reads this. Writing has been the one thing keeping me sane during all this quarantine nonsense.

The sun is out, today.

Driving up to the blue-painted and brick laid house fills you with nostalgia. Nothing much has changed, aside from the newly-grown apple trees lining the yard. There’s something soothing about how the dirt road crunches under the wheels of your car.

You're falling back into old memories.

Ashley and you used to chase each other up and down the gravel driveway, shouting “Not it!” Laughter bubbles up at the back of your throat as you shift your car in park, now facing the past head on.

Your legs are springs as you bound out of the car. You cannot stop yourself from smiling.

“Y/N!”

Your head is pulled in the direction of her voice. It isn't Ashley, but you recognize the face of her younger sister, Callie. She’s almost as tall as you, her face fuller and clothing emphasizing the curve of her hips and breasts.

She brings you back to the present. You can’t take your eyes off of her.

Callie is no longer the girl you used to baby sit. She's well into college if you you remember your last phone call with Ashley.

“Hi Callie,” you return her quick hug, “It’s so good to see you!”

“Yeah, I can't believe how long its been! Come inside,” she takes your hand, a twinkle in her eye, “Ashley will be here around five.”

You knew you'd be early, but that was the point. Here you are, returning home. So many days and nights as a kid were spent here. Ashley, this house...and even Callie, inform so much of who you are today. Inside, another wave of memories crash into you—toys and dolls laid across the floor. Mr. and Mrs. Bradshaw scolding the both of you. Callie crying.

Your smile broadens.

“What?” Callie smirks. You blush, like she's caught you with your hand in the cookie jar. You turn your head away.

“Mom and Dad can't wait to see you tomorrow.”

“How are they enjoying Italy?”

She leads you into the living room. The black leather love seat and arm chair have now been replaced with a long blue plush couch and coffee table.

“Oh they love it!” the words gush from mouth, “They already have a plan to go back next year!”

You lower yourself next to her on the couch. Callie leans on her hands planted on the cushion between you.

“Mom says you're a big-time archaeologist these days! That must be soo exciting!”

You feel your face warm. You’ve never been one for attention. Her eyes are big, eager as they drink you in—almost like a dog. You half-expect to see a tail wagging at her backside.

“Heh…well, it's nothing like _Idiana Jones_ ,” you inform—a common misconception, “I’m chained to a desk most days.”

“It still sounds like interesting work,” she lowers her voice, her eyes never leaving you.

She's really cute. Less bratty than the last time you saw her.

“Yeah…it is.”

You cast a glance across the room, and then ask, “How’s school? What’re you studying?”

_VRRRRRR…VRRRRRR…_

Callie’s hand flies to her pocket. She fishes out her phone, and stares at the screen.

“Ashley isn't going to make it tonight,” her eyes shift back and forth at the screen, “She says...oh! It's Greg...she's gonna see him tonight. She says she'll be over tomorrow though…”

“Greg still lives around here?”

“Yeah,” Callie answers, exasperated, “...Sorry, I know you were expecting her tonight.”

You shake your head, laughing. She’s cute when she pouts, too.

“Classic.”

“I know, right?” she perks up, “She'll always have a weakness for him.”

Seeing Ashley today or tomorrow doesn't really matter to you. You plan to stay for a few days anyway. There would be plenty of time to catch up.

“You wanna watch a movie, or somethin’?” Callie shoots her eyes to the television set, now a 92” flat screen, instead of a blocky tube.

“Sure.”

It’ll be nice to relax, tonight. The long drive is starting to take its toll on you. You lean back, agreeing, ready to agree with whatever she wants to watch.

Callie has already started to flip through an assortment of movies and shows. You aren’t really sure what she has suggested to you, but you wave your hand nonchalantly, your mind already starting to wander.

The natural sunlight begins to dim from the window as you retreat further into your reverie. You stop paying attention to the time, and flickering lights and sounds in front of you.

Callie has chosen something else to watch. Placing the remote on the coffee table, she lies herself across the couch and rests her head in your lap.

“This reminds me of when you used to baby sit,” she giggles, childishly.

Her words spark a chain reaction in your brain—one memory igniting another, and then another...until you feel like your head might explode. You kind of hated watching TV back then.

Sure, it made the baby sitting easier if you could just plop her down in from the set, but something about the actual act grated on you and all your nervous energy. You much preferred taking Callie to the park, or cajoling her into playing a board game with you. Even helping Callie with homework was more satisfying in a way.

A grin spreads across your face. Things have definitely changed.

Older, and more desperate to turn your brain off, television and movies were a great sedative. That thing, Mr. and Mrs. Bradshaw used to say about TV melting your brain? –Yeah, TV melted your brain all right, and you had completely accepted that fact of life.

You lean your head back on the couch and close your eyes, doing your best to hang onto the voices and the lights flashing in front of you. Callie’s warm head on your legs relaxes you. You begin to doze, until your tether to the waking world snaps—

It’s quiet. Callie’s turned of the TV.

You balance carefully between the conscious and unconscious, eventually tipping into the latter. Callie squeezes your leg, but it isn’t enough to bring you back. Your falling, happily...falling...falling...falling...

You no longer feel Callie’s head on your lap. Something slides up your thigh. It almost tickles, as it travels higher towards your hip. Then, the inside of your thigh. The seam of your pants.

Your eyes fly open.

“Cal?”

You figure you must have dreampt all that. Giving

Callie a concerned look, you are shocked to still feel her fingers pushing against your slit through your pants.

“What, you don’t like it?” she asks mischievously, as your eyes meet.

“Well, um, it’s not that...”

You summon all your strength to keep your voice steady, and your hips still, as her strokes get longer.

“It’s just—I don’t think we should be doing this...”

Her hand stops and retreats to your thigh, “Do you not like me? Am I not pretty?”

Guilt invades every node of your body.

“No! Of...of course I like you. And you’re _very_ pretty!”

She frowns and bows her head.

“It’s just…” you search your brain for the right words, “I’ve known you since you were a kid, a baby! It’s kinda hard not still see you that way…”

Callie’s head snaps up, as she counters, “What does that matter? I’m not a kid anymore!”

“I know. I know.”

She bites her bottom lip, her face red.

“I’ve...I’ve always liked you,” she admits, barely above a whisper, “And I just thought _maybe_ I could do something nice for you...”

You exhale deeply from your nose, unsure of what to say. In your shared silence, her hand finds its way back between your legs. She pushes her fingers harder against the seam. You can’t stop your hips from meeting them.

“And besides, you’re already worked up,” she continues, her eyes flitting at your, “What’re you gonna do otherwise.”

“No, I don’t think--” you have to clamp a hand over your mouth to keep a groan from escaping.

Callie giggles, and scoots closer to you, her fingers never stopping.

You lean your head back and try to think of something, but you can’t tear your focus away from the pleasure building between your legs. _Shit!_ You’re growing wetter. You hips continue to move unashamed.

“See? You’re already soaking…”

Callie’s hand has worked its way into your jeans, now touching you through your thin panties. You shudder as she finds your clit. _Damn...it feels so good._ So good, that you are afraid of what you plan to do next—.

You bring your head down and meet her eyes. She smirks, knowing she’s won.

“Fine,” you breathe out, your hands grasping her shoulders, “You win...but just this once.”

Callie’s eyes widen, her smile broadening like a kid at Christmas. Her thumb continues to rub your clit as your breath hitches. You arms extend across the back of the couch as you let out a ragged breath.

“Just relax,” she coos, her finger circling your entrance.

This shouldn't be turning you on. Callie’s so young, practically still a kid. Not to mention Ashley just might kill you if she finds out.

Your hips inch forwards to give Callie more access as she slides a finger in.

“You--you're really good at this,” your voice shakes as you clench around her.

“I've had a lot of practice,” she says casually, curling her finger.

 _God, this is so wrong!_ Your hand flies to your mouth as a moan breaks from your lips.

Callie’s kissing your neck, and you think back to your own college experience. The nightly parties. Drunken sex. Experimenting with your first roommate. Finally, having the freedom to express yourself without the prying eyes of your parents.

She’s moving her finger in and out you tortuously slow.

Her pace tortuously slow.

“Did some special girl from school teach you this?”

One of your hands joins Callie’s in your underwear.

“Mm-hm...at a party.”

Callie doesn’t break eye contact with you. Her face crumples as you push her hand lower, attempting to get her finger deeper into you.

“Add another finger.”

Her eyes flicker towards your hands as she inserts another finger into your cunt. You guide her hand into a faster, more consistent rhythm as you lock eyes again.

“I bet you made her real happy.”

Callie gives you a self-satisfied look, her eyes darkening with lust. She’s rocking her hips against the couch, claiming your attention. You remove your hand, before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss.

Her hand slips from your pants as she falls backwards and sinks into the couch. You lie on top of her, straddling one of her legs. Callie’s tongue plays with yours as she reaches a hand into your hair. You groan, as she grabs a handful, and tugs at it.

Your hand works to undo the buttons to her pants. She moans as you dip a finger into her cunt.

“Fuck…” she sighs between kisses.

Callie’s warm and inviting around your finger. You insert a second, and begin to thrust into her. She whines, her hips moving up to meet you. God, it turned you on to see her under you like this, giving you full control. You grind on her leg unable to contain the amount of lust you feel in the moment.

“Fuck you feel so good. Your cunt so wet for me,” you force through grit teeth.

She whimpers as you insert a third finger and drag your them deeper into her. Callie never breaks eye contact with you. Her mouth hangs open letting out cries and moans with every jerk of your hand.

“So pretty like this,” you murmur slowing the movement of your hand and kissing her. You drag your own cunt up and down her leg at a similar languid pace.

Callie smiles at you, “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

She’s running her hands up your back, your neck, and finally, resting on the back of your head. You whimper as you feel a tug at your scalp again.

“Mm that feels good…” you hum as she releases your hair before pulling it taut again. You roll your hips, enjoying the sensation of her hands groping at your body.

“Please, make me cum,” Callie begs.

You start to increase the pace of your thrusts, the weight of your own body applying more pressure between her legs.

“Keep begging,” you kiss her neck, “You’re so pretty when you beg.”

“Please, don’t stop!” her voice raises an octave, “Fuck me until I cum—!”

You pump into Callie deeper, your three fingers continuing to stretch her. She’s so wet that your fingers slide easily in her. You feel her cunt begin to pulse.

“Oh please, fuck me!”

Fueled further by her pleading, you drive into her harder and faster.

You can’t help but hump her leg. The seam of your pants is rubbing against your swollen clit.

“God, you're gonna make me cum fucking your leg like this--!”

Callie’s pleas have devolved into nothing more than cries. You grunt as you try to pleasure the both of you. Her hands grasp at your back, pressing you into her. Callie warmth floods you as you roll your body into hers. Her moans become more erratic.

“Cum for me,” you encourage, never letting up your thrusts.

You kiss her, swallowing Callie’s moans, as her cunt squeezes your fingers.

Letting go of her lips, you watch Callie unravel underneath you. Her face flushing, she screams as her body trembles against your. Your hips give a couple hard thrusts against her lithe thigh riding out your own orgasm.

Trying to catch your breath, you feel yourself melt into her. Resting your head on Callie’s chest, you let out a resigned sigh. You listen to Callie’s heartbeat, her hands running through your hair.

“You’ll take your pants off for round two, right?"

You laugh.


End file.
